Outtakes of Crisis Core
by ZackFairLover
Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis go on a 'secret mission'. Zack must never know. Written a while ago, also posted on my deviantart profile.


"So where were you last night Angeal?" asked Zack.  
Angeal looked up, suddenly snapped out of his daydream. "Why do you want to know?" he replied carefully.  
"Well, I was looking for you to see if you wanted to do another simulation drill, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I even got Cissnei to help!" Zack answered.  
"Oh." Angeal said. He thought for a moment, and then had a brilliant idea for an explanation. "None of your business."  
Zack stared at his teacher, mouth hanging open for a moment, and then his face lit up and he grinned. "You were on a secret mission, weren't you?" he said, eyes showing his pleasure at figuring out the mystery.  
"Wha-," Angeal began, and then sighed. Sometimes the boy was just too much. "Why would you think that?" he answered calmly.  
Zack smirked and winked at Angeal. "Because you don't want to talk about it and you're trying to be all oooh, mysterious."

Angeal shook his head and thought back to the events of the night before.

* * *

"C'mon, slowpoke, do you want us to get caught?" Angeal hissed at the red coat wearing figure behind him. Both they and the man in black in front of them hid in the shadows, clinging to the wall for maximum secrecy. The shame and dishonour if they were to be caught would be unimaginable…  
The man sighed and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His red hair hung partially in his eyes, and with a dramatic toss of his head he shifted it so he could see clearly.  
"Really, Angeal, I don't see the need for all this secrecy." Genesis said, a bored look on his face.  
"Don't play dumb," said a voice from the shadows, and Sephiroth stepped partially into the light. His hair and cape flowed gently behind him in the wind, and his cool blue eyes were focused on Genesis. "You know as well as we the consequences should we be caught."  
Genesis grinned and pushed off from the wall, saying "Yeah, and you know that I was just messing with Angeal."  
Sephiroth smirked as Angeal grimaced. "Indeed I do." he replied.  
"Can we get a move on, or do you wanna wait for the guards here?" Angeal asked sarcastically. "I'm sure they'd be real happy to see us." The grins on Genesis and Sephiroth's faces faded, and they nodded quietly. Together the three moved back into the shadows, creeping furtively towards their target…

A few sneaky minutes later they stood before it - a large building lit only by a few dim lights. Sephiroth grinned, and he and Genesis began to stand from their slightly stooped position. Angeal scowled and pulled them both down by the bottoms of their coats. "Wha-" started Genesis, but Angeal cut him off with a sharp look and a head jerk towards the door of the building. A lone guard rested by the door, from the looks of him either asleep or drifting off, but still standing right next to the alarm button.  
"No problem," said Sephiroth, grinning. "We can take him."  
"Sure, we could," whispered Angeal harshly. "If we wanted everyone to know that we'd been here. I say the front door is out."  
Genesis sighed melodramatically. "It would appear we have to go another way, if we wish to keep dear  
Angeal happy. As LOVELESS says, 'The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely.'"  
"I wish you'd be quiet about that stupid book," Angeal muttered as Sephiroth grinned. "What's that supposed to mean, anyways?"  
"It means, my poor, thick-witted friend, that we must be like the wind - quiet, but sure. I say we go the old fashioned way."  
Angeal rolled his eyes as Sephiroth started to move away. "I agree." said the silver haired SOLDIER. "Let us go."  
Genesis and Angeal followed, sneaking behind hedges and walls until they reached the side of the building, well out of sight of the guard. No cameras were in sight, as the wall was steep with no handholds. Angeal grinned. "Nice spot, Sephy." he said in approval. Sephiroth grimaced in distaste at his nickname as Genesis laughed.  
"Then less talking, more action," Sephiroth ground out between clenched teeth. Angeal cracked up along with Genesis, while both nodded.

Soon after, they were inside the building, having made short work of climbing the walls and utilizing the maintenance trapdoor at the top. Using the stairwell, they made it to the bottom in almost pitch darkness. Waiting for them was a stack of shelves upon which rested vests and guns. Trading smiles barely visible in the light or lack thereof, each strapped on a vest and took the gun attached to it. Genesis found a control board and flipped a few switches, and then each touched a button upon their vests as a small red light appeared over the door in front of them. A voice from each of the vests confirmed that they had full health, and when they touched a button on their guns the same voice confirmed full ammunition.  
After a moment, the cacophony of sounds that was Evanescence began to play loudly from beyond the door. The red light suddenly switched to green, and the voice from the guns informed them that it was go time. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth traded smiles and high-fived each other, yelling "IT'S LASER TIME!" before running through the door and splitting off into separate directions. Now the fun could really begin…

* * *

Angeal was snapped yet again out of his daydream by Zack waving his hand in front of him, a concerned look in his eyes. "Angeal? You in there?" he asked. Angeal responded by grabbing Zack's wrist and shoving it down.  
"I'm quite fine, Zack." he said brusquely.  
Zack smiled slightly at him as he struggled to get his wrist free. "So, did ya?" he asked with a puppy dog look of innocence in his eyes.  
"Did I what?" Angeal asked.  
"Did ya go on a secret mission?" Zack asked excitedly. Angeal was distracted long enough for Zack to pull his wrist free. Staring into the boy's eyes, Angeal hid a smile and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Zack. I did."

* * *

From behind the bushes where they hid, Genesis and Sephiroth traded grins. Angeal was going to get a lot of grief for that…


End file.
